Boston
by YoungestCullen8
Summary: Boston Sanders is a transfer student to Cross Academy. When she's switched from the Day Class to the Night Class, people wonder why. Something else comes up when two guys show up from nowhere. Now there are more questions to be answered. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I had this one posted then took it down so I could finish it. I did that with another one. So now I am going to finish it. Yay me!

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Yuki Cross stood in front of the Day Class girls as the Night Class came out for their classes. It had been a hard day for the prefects. A new student had been admitted to the school in the middle of the semester. She had been introduced to all the students and then placed into a room. Word had spread fast about the Night Class and Yuki could see the girl standing by the trees, not really interested at all.

There was something about her that set Yuki on edge. She was really quiet and not at all in awe of the Night Class's reputation. It seemed as if she really didn't care. It was just one more person she didn't have to hold back from attacking the Night Class.

The gates of the Moon Dorms opened and the night class walked out. The girls erupted into squeals and cheers, calling to their favorites. Yuki had to step up and block them, all the while realizing none of them had called for Kaname Kuran. A tiny shiver went up her spine. She knew they were doing it that way because she was Kaname's one and only.

"You're slacking today, Yuki."

She turned her head and smiled when she saw her friend. "Hey, Zero."

Standing at 5'11 with silver hair and lilac eyes, Zero Kiryu was the other prefect. He was the only one everyone was scared of because he just had that way about him. He stepped up beside her and began shouting orders to the Day Class so the Night Class could pass. Yuki was vaguely aware when the new girl left the trees and headed back to the Sun Dorms.

"Who was that?" Zero asked as he stood in the way of the Day Class.

"I really don't know. She's really quiet in class and no one seems to see her." Yuki replied sadly as the Night Students walked by them.

"Shiki noticed her."

"I saw that." And she had. That's what bothered her.

(&)(&)(&)

Senri Shiki stared out the window blankly. He had had a rough time the last few months. His father had taken over his body, which had not been fun, and it shamed him. His friends were understanding but he hated himself for his weakness. Many times he wanted to leave Cross Academy, but his friends had kept him from it. He was grateful for that, though he would never say it out loud.

Something about today made him realize he was glad he hadn't left. There was something in the air that was different. Like the calm before the storm or the darkest before the dawn. Something was going to happen and he wasn't sure if it was good or bad.

"Do we have to worry about her?" Shiki heard Ruka ask. Obviously she felt the same thing he had and was worried about it.

Kaname flipped the page of his book, staring intently at the words. "I don't know."

That was not helpful.

(&)(&)(&)

Boston Sanders sat quietly in one of the trees outside her dorm. She had been shipped to Cross Academy when her step-mother didn't want to put up with her anymore. Instead of sending her to a normal boarding school in the country, she sent her all the way around the world to Japan. To Cross Academy.

The ride hadn't been that bad. Her father owned a corporate plane and she had just taken it. Her father would be mad at her step-mother but it really didn't matter to her. If her step-mother wanted her gone, then so be it, but she was taking all the good things.

When she had walked on campus, the first thing she had felt was cold ruthlessness. Her skin prickled at the sensations that coursed through the air and rested on all the surfaces. She knew that feeling rather well.

Vampires were around.

Every single girl she had met told her about the Night Class who resided in the Moon Dorms. She'd heard everything under the sun about every guy and some girls from her classmates. They were ecstatic about them and talked up a storm, but she wasn't listening. As far as Boston was concerned, none of it mattered. They were vampires and she hated them.

She followed the girls to the Moon Dorms' Gate and stood by the trees to watch. Her hand traveled to the crescent visible below her left eye. There were more just like it all over her body and they were tingling. They always did when a vampire was around, considering they were years old. She had the one under her eye colored in the make it look like a tattoo.

The gates opened, sending tremors down her spine. She watched as the school's defense committee tried to keep all the students in line. They weren't doing a very good job, which was to be expected. The girls' squeals were heard all the way to the trees.

There was no doubt in her mind that the rumors of the vampires' beauty were true. They could make anyone fall in love with them. But they were all beasts and she hated them. Turning away completely disgusted, she went back to her dorm.

She showered and returned to her room. Ignoring her roommate when she came in gossiping about someone named Idol, she did her homework and tried to go to sleep. It didn't work.

(&)(&)(&)

Shiki stared at the third floor window for some unknown reason. Something very strong was pulling him to the Sun Dorms and he had no idea why. He had been feeling that way since the beginning of the week and it was starting to suck. He found himself daydreaming sometimes, which sucked even more.

He was supposed to be in class, but ever since Yuki and Kaname had returned, Kaname had been lenient. They were changing; everyone could feel it. They weren't sure if it was good or bad yet.

He was getting ready to go back to his dorm when the curtain to the room he was looking at pulled open. The girl was standing at the window staring at something. Even with heightened vision, he couldn't make out her entire profile or what she was looking at. Her hair was short and shaggy, exposing what he assumed was soft skin.

Shiki ground his teeth in frustration. What was he doing? She was human and he was a vampire. They couldn't fraternize. That only happened in movies. He wasn't going to put anyone through the decision of staying with him or being let go. Besides there was no way his family would allow him to stay with her.

He shook his head roughly. Now he was thinking of marriage when he didn't even know the girl. He turned and stomped back to his dorm. He needed to get his head set on straight.

(&)(&)(&)

Kaname watched as his subordinate went back to his room. He had hoped they would never meet. Shiki had already had a rough time with knowing his father was a murderer but he didn't need this added stress.

He looked at the window where Shiki had been looking. She was staring at him as if she knew. And he supposed she did. She was exceptionally bright. He waved her off and returned to his dorm.

(&)(&)(&)

Boston tsked and pulled the curtain close roughly. She had seen Kaname Kuran, the one man she wanted to kill. But she had to bide her time. She would get revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Boston stood with the Day Class girls the next night. They hadn't left her alone all day until she had agreed to go with them. They thought she was nuts for not taking a liking to any of the Night Class, but they didn't know the reason and she wasn't going to tell them. Her roommate had snagged her arm as they walked out of the classroom when school let out. They had walked all the way to the Night Class gates without stopping. She had been extremely on the edge all the way, not even loosening up with they stopped.

Her skin prickled when the Disciplinary Committee stood in front of them. These two were vampires as well but they stayed with the humans. They were protecting everyone and yet they were on the opposite side.

She was so lost in thought she didn't see the gates open. The first moments of awareness came when the girls began to push. Somehow she was shoved through the crowd. She lost her balance and went pitching forward straight towards the pavement.

She landed on something hard but it wasn't the pavement she landed on. She opened her eyes and looked up. A guy had caught her and they were sprawled out on the ground. His head was thrown back on the pavement as if he were in pain. His hair shaggy red hair was falling in his face as he lifted his head. One eye was blue and the other red.

Memories flashed though her mind. Red eyes staring her down as the others bit her. Very sharp teeth penetrating her bare skin. The feel of sharpened incisors penetrating her face, leaving a mark that didn't ever heal. Trying to get away but superhuman strength holding her back.

"No!" She shoved against him harshly, stumbling to her feet. He stared up at her in what could only be shock. "Stay away from me, Rido." Then she bolted.

Shiki stared in shock as the human ran from him. She had called him by his father's name.

"Senri, are you okay?" Yuki asked as she extended her hand to him.

He took it and let her pull him to his feet. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Who was she?" Ichijo asked.

"I don't know but she knew my father's name."

Everyone was silent at his admission. They knew how Shiki felt about his father, especially after being possessed by him. Shiki still hadn't forgiven himself for being weak. It was a sore subject for all of them.

"I need to talk to you about that girl later." Kaname said as they once again started for class.

Shiki glanced at him and nodded mutely, dreading the conversation.

(&)(&)(&)

"Boston, you're needed in the lecture hall." Ami her roommate said as she came in the room.

Boston threw on her sweatshirt and headed from the Sun Dorms to the classrooms. She always wore her gray hoody when she knew something was going to happen. It was like it was her comfort item when a time like this arose.

Her skin had been tingling all afternoon after being caught by Rido. She shuddered as she remembered his touch. The touch of a man who had touched other women the same way. She was certain there were other women somewhere around had had the same thing happen to them by the same man.

She knocked on the door timidly, not ignoring the feeling of sudden dread that came over here. After closing the door, she scanned the room. Kaname and Rido were there. She fought the urge to flee, knowing they would give chase the second she did. That would be worse than just sitting in the room.

"Boston, please sit." Headmaster Cross requested. He waited until she sank awkwardly into a chair before continuing. "I never officially welcomed you to Cross Academy. No one said what was expected but your teachers said you are doing well after the first week."

"I am." She replied, keeping her face carefully angled at the headmaster.

"Good, but you know that's not the reason I called you here tonight." He looked at Kaname. The other student nodded at the silent question. Cross sighed. "Boston, please remove your clothing."

She knocked over the chair as she stood up quickly, body falling instantly in a defensive position. "No."

"This is not a request."

"And I'm not going to do it anyway."

"Headmaster Cross is giving you one more chance before we do it by force." Kaname said. His voice was carefully level.

Boston turned to face him. "I'd like to see you try."

"You said 'Rido.'" The other vampire in the room said. He was trying to keep the peace if anything. If they kept talking, they couldn't fight physically, only with words. "How do you know my father's name?"

Trying to fend off a sudden panic attack, Boston sank back into her seat. "Six years ago my mother and I were traveling when we were attacked. She died on the spot, bleeding to death. I was eleven and taken away from the scene. When I woke up, I was in a room by myself. There were crescent shaped marks all over me, especially this one." She briefly touched her face under her eye.

"Vampires don't leave marks when they feed." Kaname stated.

"These did. Either they didn't know or just didn't care. It didn't matter anyway. By the time I was freed, I was anemic. I've always been able to heal quickly but not this time."

"Where does your family descend?"

"I'm Irish, full-blooded. My father was from the O'Carroll clan and my mother from the O'Reilly clan. They changed their name when they got married."

"Why?" Cross asked.

Boston snorted unhappily. "Because of this?" She spun one hand and a small twister formed in her palm. "We're wind berserkers."

"She has ancient fairy blood running through her veins." Kaname explained. "Thought they were extinct."

"No, just in hiding. My family's from Belfast, or just the outskirts. I've been back once or twice but I don't remember it."

"The ancient ones like to keep the younger ones from knowing how to find them until it's time. Your father probably went for the council." She shrugged, not really knowing what it meant. "Your blood explains why the vampires attacked you."

"My father couldn't have. He was locked up." the other said.

Boston stood. "I'm not making this up. I remember one of them said 'Lord Rido would be pleased.' Then he looked at me with one red eye."

"He was possessed." Cross said as he rubbed his face. "How did you stay underground for so long?"

"School and training helped. The vampires tend to keep to their side of New York and we stay on ours. It works rather well."

"Where are you from?"

"Born in Ireland, raised in Manhattan and named Boston. Makes no sense to me." That irony brought a smile to two of them. "I have to tell you that I was trained to kill you."

Kaname nodded. "I figured. Your abilities are unmatched, I assume." She shrugged. He looked over his shoulder. "Shiki, what do you think we should do?"

The other looked up. "How should I know? You're the one that comes up with everything."

"It was your father who did this."

Shiki winced. "We can't leave her alone."

"You're right." Kaname looked at Boston. "Headmaster, would it be feasible to switch Boston to the Night Class?"

"No." Boston said the same time Headmaster Cross said, "Of course." They looked at each other.

"It's the best solution." Cross defended.

"It's settled. You'll come with us and we'll get you settled." Kaname said.

Boston sighed hopelessly. This was going to be hard.


	3. Chapter 3

Boston sat on her new bed in her new room in her new dorm. She had been forced to move from the Day Class to the Night Class. When she told her roommate, she had been ecstatic, so much so she volunteered to help move. She was denied of course, giving Boston something to kill the Night Class for.

She looked at the boxes that were a continuous stream. They all came from the other side of campus and Kaname had forced them to bring them up. She was ignoring all the pointed looks she was getting from the two who had wagged them in. It was hard enough getting stares for the tattoo/bite mark on her face; now she had to deal with awkward stares.

Her head was aching from the sudden involvement with vampires. For the last several moments, the scar under her eye was throbbing. As matter of fact, all the little scars all over her body were throbbing, making it painful to move.

"Hey, are you all right?" one of the guys asked. He reached for her but she shied away from him. "I wasn't going to harm you."

"She's just scared of you, Akatsuki. Let her be. We all know she shouldn't be here." The other said.

"Lord Kaname said there was a specific reason she was here, Hanabusa."

"I don't care what Lord Kaname says. She shouldn't be here. She's simply a human."

"Lord Kaname said she knows some things a normal human shouldn't know."

"I don't care!" Hanabusa turned to the girl. "You know you shouldn't be here and yet you stand before us, disgracing us with your presence." Boston just stared at him. His hatred made the sudden pain that more debilitating. "She can't even speak she's so scared of us."

"Stop antagonizing her, Hanabusa, and go get the rest of the boxes." The blond growled and left the room. Akatsuki sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. Please excuse my cousin. He's had a lot happen in the last few months."

"Haven't we all." She whispered. He tilted his head. "Sorry. Talking to myself. I'm Boston."

He took her extended hand. "Akatsuki Kain. Where are you from? Boston?"

She laughed. "Ironically no. I'm from Manhattan."

"Then why….?"

"I have no clue."

Akatsuki looked at her oddly. "You're a very happy person, aren't you?" She sobered then, turning to look out the window. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Akatsuki, please leave." Kaname said as he came in the room. He was holding the remaining box that had yet to be delivered. Akatsuki bowed and, with one look over his shoulder at the girl, left the room.

Kaname closed the door then set the box down on the bed where the others were. "I told the others to behave while in your presence. I never said what you were as to keep the fear and death threats to a minimum."

"Why am I here, Kaname?" Boston asked. She didn't bother to turn around.

"When you came here, you brought with you the knowledge that the Fae still exist. You are Fae and you know where the Fae live even if you don't remember exactly where. You are our link to finding them."

"I won't help. I know you like to feed upon Fae blood. I will not let you near them."

"We don't want to feed upon them. We simply want to have a meeting with them."

"They wouldn't come to Japan. It's too far from their homeland."

"If I'm correct, and I usually am, you are a princess to these people. Why else would they hide you in the human world?"

"I don't care why they did." She turned to look at him finally, sudden fire in her eyes. "If I had my way, I wouldn't be here."

"Well, you don't have a choice. You're here. As part of the Night Class, you now have to do research. Your research will be specific, pertaining to your origin." She frowned at him. "Don't make such a face. You are now part of us." He turned and started for the door.

"Kaname," Her voice was sharp as she called out to him. "This doesn't mean you're my master or lord. I don't have to listen to you." He nodded his head elegantly and left the room, leaving her to stew over the last five hours. Luckily she didn't have to start attending class with the Night Class until the next night so she could get everything rearranged.

She hadn't unpacked her stuff when she had gotten to her first dorm so it made it easier to pack and move things when she moved to the Moon Dorm. She went to a box marked "books" and tore open the duct tape. Digging through the large space of cardboard, she found two books that she needed. She looked up at the door before tugging the books out. These were the two Kaname was never going to find.

($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)

**Author's** **Note:** I'd like some feedback. Do you think I should do a crossover with the Iron Fey Series? If not, I suggest you don't read it because I'm thinking I just might make it a crossover later on in the chapters. I'd just like the feedback.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaname kept his eye on Boston as she walked with them towards their first class.

He had allowed her to miss the first day of classes because she had had morning classes that morning and it was almost pointless to make her go to an additional set. He allowed her to stay in the dorm and unpack.

It might not have been a very good idea to bring a human into the dorm but he wanted to keep a close eye on her, to find out what made her tick. So far he only knew that Rido had attacked her even when he was in the ground plotting his revenge. He had possessed some vampires and forced them to do his bidding. He had come up with the best thing. He had found the Fae.

After the Dark Ages, the Fae simply disappeared. No one knew where they went or how to find them. Many tried but they failed. The vampires were the ones who drove them into hiding. If they had let them be and quit trying to drink their blood, they wouldn't have had to gone into hiding. But that was neither here nor there. They had their own Fae in the Night Class and they were going to use her to find the others.

At the moment she was talking with Akatsuki. The blond looked interested in what she said. He was quite a bit taller than she was, probably about a foot or more considering Fae were a little on the short side. In the past they had been tall but had begun to shrink as the years went on. He guessed that's where they got the name the wee folk.

The Irish flame, as Takuma was beginning to call her, was lively in their little group. She irritated Ruka to no end with her quiet resolve as she watched them in their dorm, but once outside their home, she was always talking to people. Some of the Day Class had stopped her to as her something really random. She was withdrawn but she talked amicably with them. Once the Day Class girls realized Akatsuki and Hanabusa weren't going anywhere, they began asking them questions. Boston simply faded into the background.

Senri touched her shoulder calmly and the two of them moved towards the school building. For some reason, the two had this odd connection. It started with the sudden touch they had shared when Boston fell on Senri but then the two seemed to hate each other, even if it were just a short bit of time. Over the last twenty-four hours something had changed between them. Senri had helped place all her belongings before they had gone to class. Rima didn't seem to care but that was her personality.

Akatsuki finally realized she was beside him and looked around. He followed them to the school building, opening the door when they came to it. Senri simply looked at him.

"Boston, can I talk to you for a moment?" Kaname said. Everyone began to walk into the building, everyone except Seiran. "It's okay, Seiran. There's nothing she can do to me." When the bodyguard entered the building, he leaned against it. The pose was nonchalant but extremely deceptive. Boston knew that and turned to best protect herself if need be. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you and you're not going to hurt me. If we break that, then so be it."

"What do you want?" she asked in irritation.

"Are you settled? I noticed Senri and Akatsuki were checking on you this morning when they came in." She didn't answer him with words. She frowned at him even more than she had when she talked to him two nights before. "It seems like they have a lot going in this."

"Leave me alone, Kaname." She turned to go in the building but he grabbed her arm. "Let me go."

"I got the right to ask you questions. You're under my protection."

"I told you. I don't listen to you. Now let me go." She jerked her hand away and ran into the building.

"Do you really think that's wise?"

"How long have you been there, Takuma?" Kaname asked.

"Long enough to know you are trying to play God again. You may be able to do that in our world, but not hers." The heir to the Ichijo name said. "If what you said is true and she is Fae, then you might want to leave well enough alone. We don't need the Fae nation on our heads."

"They wouldn't do anything."

"Don't sound so sure of yourself. I've heard there has been a resurgence of the Fae in America. She does come from America. We have no clue what's going on over there on that aspect."

"I'll find out."

Takuma nodded. "I have no doubt, but until you do, don't push her so hard. You said she's a wind berserker. She can kill us all, including you." He walked by his friend and leader into the building.

Kaname watched him then turned his eye to the sky. "I won't let that happen. She has a big part to play in the next round."

($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)

Boston hummed as she skimmed through the chapter she was supposed to be reading. Yagari was giving her odd looks. He must have found out she was human. Or it could be the fact that she was wedged in between Hanabusa and Akatsuki. It was one of the two but she wasn't worried.

Since the night before, Hanabusa had been treating her with respect. She couldn't figure out if it was because Kaname said something, which he had after he brought the last box up, or if it was because he was actually sorry. It couldn't be the latter because of the tic in his jaw. He wasn't happy about it either. Humming the happy tune made her forget about the buzzing she felt beside her.

She flipped the page and stopped everything; moving, humming, everything. The page in the book held a crest, the crest she wore about her neck. It was two lions going against a sword. It was the O'Carroll family crest. It was her father's crest. The O'Carroll clan came from three counties but her faction was mainly in County Monaghan.

The longer she read, the more she blocked out the things around her, including the pain. It finally became too much. She hissed at the sudden burning sensation she felt on her chest. Making a face, she pulled the fabric away from that area. The crest had burned its replica on her skin, making it painful. She jerked the necklace from about her neck and dropped it to the desk.

"Are you all right?" Hanabusa asked. He was leaning very close, undoubtedly because of the scent of blood. The crest had drawn some after it burned her.

"I'm fine." She replied. Carefully, she swiped two fingers across the burn. "I guess it didn't like me prying into my past."

"Why don't you go to the infirmary to be tended?" Kaname suggested. "Your blood is causing quite a stir."

"I'm fine."

Kaname strode over and took her by her arm. "I said go. It wasn't up for discussion."

She jerked her arm away, well aware of the fact that he could have held her had he wanted. "And I remember telling you I don't follow your orders."

It was a staring contest between the two. Kaname wasn't going to back down because his subjects were watching and Boston wasn't backing down because to do so would mean she was utterly terrified of him. She was, but she wasn't going to show it. Her skin prickled with the sudden urge to let the wind loose. Doing so would undoubtedly destroy the building and put the other human students in danger. She wouldn't do that to them, but the whirlwinds were collecting in her hands.

She could remember every time she was scared or if she in danger the wind would come. She had been young then and unable to control it. Now she was almost an adult and that control had come right when she needed it. But Kaname was a vampire and she was sworn to kill them. At the academy that was forbidden so she had to rein it all in.

Taking a sudden calming breath, she clenched her fists, silencing the howling in her ears. The pain from the burn suddenly grew hotter. She grabbed her books and crest and left the classroom. There were pounding feet behind her as she headed down the stairs. Akatsuki fell into stride with her. Neither said a word as they left the building.

($)($($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)

Kaname watched the door close behind Akatsuki as he followed Boston out. It was a good thing because he didn't want any of the other students who were less sociable going after the Fae princess. They had no idea what she was or the reason her blood smelled so good. It was all he could do just to stand in one spot.

"What are you going to do, Kaname?" Takuma asked close to his ear so no one else could hear.

"I'm going to let her be. Then I will thoroughly warn her about defying me in front of everyone else." He replied as softly as his friend had asked.

"And it will only result in another quarrel like that one. Just let her be for the moment. I'm sure we'll find the reason her crest just burned her. There must be a good reason behind it."

"Yes, there should." He looked out over the campus and caught sight of Akatsuki and Boston. "I hope he can help."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I made this entire chapter up about wind berserkers since it is a figment of my imagination. Just thought I'd let you know.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

"Akatsuki." Boston whispered as she snuck into Akatsuki's room.

It was dark when she opened the door, which didn't bother her since she knew he was a vampire and it was daylight. They had spent the last few nights out by the lake after class. It was a little trek from the dorm but they didn't care. It was in him she confided everything she found. She didn't want to tell Kaname because then he would try to use her to look for her brethren. That was not happening. So Akatsuki was writing down everything she said as she wrote something completely different down in twin leather bound books.

Akatsuki had quickly become her friend. He didn't say anything when she told him what she was and didn't object to her asking him to hide what she found. It was like an adventure for the two of them. Sometimes Hanabusa joined them for walks after class but always disappeared when he got hungry, leaving the two alone once again. She was certain Kaname wouldn't be angry about the friendship that had sprung up over the last month but he'd be upset if he found out they were hiding things from him.

"Akatsuki." She repeated. When he didn't reply, she crawled over to his bed. Luckily it was the one closest to the door. She looked up as Hanabusa rolled over. She gritted her teeth as she hauled herself onto his bed. Suddenly she was grabbed. The blond looked down at her. "Don't do that!"

"Shh. You're going to wake Hanabusa." Akatsuki whispered. They both looked over at Akatsuki's sleeping roommate/cousin. When he didn't move, they sighed then looked at each other. "What do you want?"

"I was up late last night and I found some interesting stuff." She smiled broadly up at him.

He sighed and laughed at the same time. "All right. Let me get dressed."

As he rolled one way, she rolled the other way. Standing by the door she watched him change clothes in the closet doorway. He kept his back to her as he changed pants but turned so she could see his flame tattoo. She liked that tattoo and he offered to take her to girl a whirlwind tattoo. She had said no for the moment but might take him up on the offer later.

When he was ready, he grabbed the leather bound book from a place in his closet and followed her out the door. They walked quietly down the stairs and out the back door. Boston ran for the woods immediately, jumping into the trees as soon as she could. Akatsuki walked at a more leisurely pace, a smile on his face as he watched her.

When he followed her out of the main building a month ago, he had no idea what he was getting into. After a few weeks, she told him what she was and what the books she was always reading meant to her. He volunteered to help after he saw the fire in her eyes to figure out what was all the hype about her heritage. He had no clue all the things that were going on with her but he was sure they were going to find it together.

He noticed she loved the trees. He guessed that came with being Fae and her ability to control wind. It told her more things than they knew. Of course being vampires, they could see, hear, and sense things better than humans but the Fae knew when the Earth was being tampered with or when something horrid was coming. Boston knew when a storm was coming. That was a great ability to have considering they were near a lake.

They came to their spot. It was right where the creek was getting ready to empty into the lake. There was a little alcove where they liked to sit and talk and write. Sometimes Boston would jump in the lake and get her feet wet before splashing him. It was how they acted. Sometimes they would sleep out there. It just depended.

Boston dropped out of the trees and stood looking over the river. She looked back at him and smiled. He walked up to her and flopped down in the grass. She sat down beside him and opened her book.

"It says here _'wind berserkers are rather rare, harnessing only one power as most Fae do. Wind berserkers were sought after by sailors for good fortunes in their travels. If they owned a berserker, they could have good sailing for weeks on end.'_" She read.

"Does it say how they got their berserkers?" he asked as he wrote what she said.

She skimmed the page looking. "'_The only way to catch a berserker was by catching a tornado.'_"

Akatsuki looked up at that. "A tornado?"

"That's what it says."

He took the book from her and looked where she pointed. "_'Tornadoes were the symbol of wind berserkers. Catching a tornado meant you caught a Fae. After catching, binding with iron was the only way to hold them. If the iron didn't kill the Fae, it would hinder it useless until it was removed. Only then could the Fae control whatever element that was asked.'_" He laughed at the next bit. "_'Never say thank you to a Fae because it means you owe them whatever their heart desires.'_"

"I've heard that before." She said, her voice off in a distant realm. "I remember my father saying something about never saying thank you to him. I did anyway and he made me some funny things. Nothing bad, but very funny."

"Does that mean I should never say thank you to you?"

"Probably not a good idea. Then again I don't know the extent of my abilities as a Fae."

"Have you tried?" She shook her head as she scribbled something down in her book. "Stand up."

She looked up at him. "What?"

He was getting to his feet, making him really taller than her. "Get up. We're going to see what you can do."

Boston stood and turned away from him, looking out in the deep woods. She felt the air around her, knowing it was brisk and clean. Pulling that energy to her, she spun her hands once, twice, three times. Two small whirlwinds formed on her palms. She let them remain there for a few moments before combining them into one small whirlwind. It was strong enough to blow their hair around their faces and make the nearby trees wave at them but not to do much else.

Akatsuki felt the power rush around them as more of nature's force come at her call. The whirlwind grew in size and stature, making it a full fledge tornado. There wasn't a cloud in the sky until Nature answered the Fae's call. Akatsuki couldn't take his off from the woman who was controlling the wind around him.

Just as quick as it erupted, it quit. Boston stood still, sucking in air as if her life depended on it, which it really did. Her shoulders were slumped, making her companion think she was about to collapse. When she turned around, he saw fatigue on her face and pulling at her neck. She suddenly smiled brightly at him and walked back to him.

"Come on, Whirlwind. Let's go back to the dorm so you can sleep some of this off." He said lightly although he knew she would sleep the rest of the day.

She laughed and pushed at the fiery red curls that bounced around her shoulders. "I am tired."

"Using all that energy has to suck."

"No, not really. I can control it better than when I was a kid, but I don't use it often. I don't get the chance."

"Maybe I could help you?"

"And what? Form a fiery whirlwind? Could you imagine all the damage we would be responsible for?"

"Yeah, not a very good idea."

"Nope. Not at all."

They didn't talk as they continued to the dorm. A few times Akatsuki thought he was going to have to catch her because she nearly pitched over from exhaustion. Finally they got to the dorm and headed upstairs. He got her outside the door of her room. As he was walking her into her room, she tripped over the rug she had put down. He barely had time to catch her. When he did, they both fell in an awkward position on the bed.

"Ow." He groaned as they pulled apart holding their heads.

When they fell, they knocked their heads together really hard. Now as they lay in the same position twice in the same day, they stared at each other. If anyone happened by, they would think they were getting ready to do something. Boston's green eyed gaze finally slid away as she tried to turn.

"Sorry." Akatsuki said as he rolled away. "Get some rest. I'll wake you before classes." He didn't wait for a response as he walked out the door, pulling it closed silently behind him. He leaned against the wall beside the door and ran a hand through his hair. "This girl is going to be the death of me."

He sighed and walked away, unaware that Kaname was watching from the foyer with an intense look on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Okay. I have decided to make this a crossover since I'm using the Fae. You will possibly see Fae and Fey interchanged throughout the story. I haven't decided but this is definitely a crossover.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

"Hey, Whirlwind." Akatsuki said as he walked up to the girl as they were on their way to class.

It had been two days since their fun in the woods, which they both got in trouble for. Kaname had found out (more like felt it when it happened) and told them not to be so stupid next time. What if the Day Class had found out? What if one of them was out there when they decided to act like children? They got the third degree. For the first time, Hanabusa smiled broadly because he wasn't the one getting in trouble. They had decided to cool it for a few days.

Those two days had been painful. Usually, Akatsuki would wake up to Boston nudging him. After he got dressed, they'd go out by the creek and read for a little bit. Sometimes they'd goof off and swim or just go for a hike. They were just together and that was something he cherished. After Ruka had basically had her heart broken, he thought that staying beside her would be the best since he truly loved her. Now she was seeing someone else and that made him a little irritable.

That was until Boston dropped into his lap. She was fiery passion while he was calm in everything he did. She could go against Kaname and live but the only reason behind that was she was human yet she was Fae. They couldn't decide if she was full Fae or if she was human. Nothing in her smell gave it away. Except when she was unleashing the wind. Then her smell changed. But in all of that, she was one of a kind.

When she turned to look at him, the wind that she wasn't controlling grabbed her hair and jerked it all around her head. It looked as if a fire had erupted around her, giving her a certain glow he had never seen. Her eyes were bright as if she had found something really cool. As he looked down, he noticed she had the book Kaname had given her open and was reading it. Something had snagged her attention.

"What's wrong with you, Akatsuki?" she asked as she turned to walk when he fell in step with her. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to ask you something." He replied with a hand through his hair.

"Well, ask away."

They were coming upon the gates and the screaming fan girls could be heard from where they were. He sighed. "I'll ask later."

She frowned up at him. "Okay. Whatever you say but…." She lowered her voice an octave so only he could hear. "I found something interesting so we have to meet soon. Okay?"

"Yeah, sounds fine."

She smiled then bounced away to talk to Hanabusa who was slightly ahead of them. For someone who hated vampires, she was sure at ease around them. Well, mainly him. She could talk easily with him just because he wasn't prone to showing much emotion. She was still slightly scared of Senri because of his one red eye but they still talked from time to time. The only person she really fought with was Kaname and that was only when he tried to tell her what to do.

As they walked by the girls of the Day Class, he could hear their murmuring about how Boston got moved to the Night Class. There were a few who thought she was sleeping with Kaname and the headmaster or that she had paid some sort of price to get there. In essence they were jealous. He looked forward to see her shoulders had hunched over. She had heard them as well but she would never say anything.

"Why do you let them do that?" Hanabusa asked as they walked away from the Day Class. "We can see how bad it hurts you."

She shrugged then. "It doesn't hurt per se. I've been picked on all my life so I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't be. It's not right. Just because someone's different doesn't…"

"That's not it, Hanabusa. The only reason I was transferred was because of what I'm connected to or what I possibly am. That's the only reason. They can think what they want. I know why I'm here." She left them as she continued on, taking up walking beside Senri.

Once they were securely in their classroom and Yagari was teaching class, Boston began pouring over the two books Kaname gave her. She sat in the corner of the room and ignored the rest of them. Every now and then she would look up with this quizzical look on her face then look back down at the book. All the while, she was scribbling stuff down in a notebook. It was the notebook she used when she worked here but not when she was with Akatsuki.

She was mumbling something when Kaname walked over to her. She lifted her head, not really looking at him, and ticked off some things in her head. She squinted thoughtfully then a thought hit her and she scribbled something down. She jumped up and moved down the steps to the blackboard. She started off with a simple name in the middle of the board. Soon the entire board was filled with names in a completely different language.

"Boston, what's it all mean?" Kaname asked. He had been staring at everything she had written down with interest. In all his years he had never seen any of this put together this way. It somewhat made sense.

She looked at it for a moment then shook her head. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ruka said. "You nearly knocked me over to get down there and you don't know what you wrote said?"

"Leave her alone, Ruka." Kaname scolded. She deflated instantly. "It seems you are on the right track. Keep up the good work. I'll check in on it in a few days."

The troubled look that came upon her face as he walked away told Akatsuki she wasn't looking forward to what he was asking from her. She wanted to find out her heritage but she didn't want to do it this way. She would rather have her family tell her what she was rather than have something attack her before she found out what she was.

She looked up at him and the look on her face unnerved him. He hated that look. He'd seen it once and he swore to himself that he never wanted to see it again. When she went to sit back down, she wasn't her normal happy self. This spiral of energy was bad.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

As the sun was coming up, they got ready to go back to the dorm. As the others started leaving, Akatsuki noticed Boston was still on the window sill she had taken up residence after being talked to by Kaname. That look hadn't disappeared from her face and it was kind of getting on his nerves.

She had quit reading on her heritage and just stared out the window into nothing. It was her defense mechanism he was coming to learn. She did that when she didn't want to say anything. She had adopted it after the first night when Kaname had tried to tell her what to do about the crest burn that had ultimately scarred her skin. Whenever she sat like that, he knew he had to do something.

He crossed the room to her, resting his chin on her shoulder so he could see what she was looking at. She didn't move with the pressure; just continued to stare at….something. He finally sighed and ruffled her hair. That got her attention.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"Nah. Don't be. I understand completely." He replied.

She slid off the sill and stretched to get the kinks out of her body. "What did you want to ask me earlier?"

"I just wanted to know if you'd like to go camping."

"When?" He was taken aback and apparently it showed on his face. "What? Did you think I'd say no?"

"Well, no. I just thought I'd get the twenty questions game before the answer came."

"You're forgetting. I'm attracted to nature."

Akatsuki made a face. "I forgot."

Boston gathered her books and headed for the door as the sun started creeping over the timberline. "You didn't answer my question, Akatsuki."

He had been staring at her since she smiled. "Hmm? Oh, sorry. I zoned out."

"So I noticed. I said you never answered my question."

"Which happened to be…..?"

"It was when are we going camping?"

"I was thinking after everyone went to sleep for the day."

"You know Kaname will know when we leave."

"Yeah, and I don't really care. You need to get away from him." She shrugged. "No, that's not the answer. No shrug. You need to have a few hours away from him. If camping in the middle of the day helps you, I'll do it."

"What about the sun? You burn too easily."

"We'll be under the canopy so I should be okay."

She wasn't convinced. She walked over the bridge towards the dorm. When they got inside, they stopped in the foyer. She looked up at him, searching his face for something. Not finding it, she ascended the stairs with him at her heels. When she got to her door, she smirked.

"Go get some things and meet me out back. We'll go when I'm changed." She ducked into her room and closed the door in his face.

He laughed and turned to go to his room. He would do as she asked because she was going to run this show.


	7. Chapter 7

Akatsuki watched as Boston flopped down on the blanket in the grass. He had found a nice spot away from the dorm but close enough to make them comfortable. The spot he chose was hidden from the sun so he didn't burn. It gave them time to be alone.

He lay beside her and listened to her breathe. This staying up 24/7 was going to catch up with him soon and then he would be really irritable. She had gone to sleep faster than he figured she would. The staying up had gotten to her as well.

In all honesty he had never watched a girl sleep before. Granted they all shared the same house, Boston was the one to wake him up. It was never the other way around. She was always awake and vibrant. It was only now he saw the lines of exhaustion by her mouth and eyes. She was very good at hiding the little things; she had to be when living with vampires.

He was caught off guard when she rolled towards him. Her head nestled in the space between his neck and shoulder and her arm went around his waist. The hot breath that caressed his neck came from a sigh. She was content being beside him, content to sleep beside him. He sighed a laugh and looked up into the foliage above him.

She was human. How could he have fallen so hard for such a delicate creature? No, not delicate, just a different strength bloomed inside her. He could feel it every time they ventured or slept in the woods. This was home to her. He could see it every time her eyes lit up when she walked into the trees. The green of her eyes glinted as she looked around. The woods were always the same but she looked like a wild siren; flaming red hair that shone brightly against the sun. She was a breath of fresh air in their lifestyle; a breath of fresh Irish air.

What would Kaname say when he found out they were keeping secrets from him? Akatsuki pulled his version of the leather bound book to his chest. This was her life, or would be if she ever figured out what it all meant. After that, he'd have no choice but to choose between his heritage and the woman he found.

Akatsuki finally drifted to sleep after stuffing the book under his shirt.

**HOURS LATER **

Something caught Boston's attention. She had been sleeping peacefully, especially after Akatsuki wrapped both arms around her. Her dreams as of late had been disturbing. Most of them included being sucked dry of her blood simply because it smelled good. That was a reason she hadn't been sleeping at all. Also she had been reading any books about the Fae she could get her hands on.

So when Akatsuki had wrapped himself around her, she had felt safe enough to let her guard down and go to sleep. This time, her dreams were different. She was walking around in a gown and on a bed of soft grass. Her feet were bare and there was some sort of circlet around her forehead. It was gold and cool against her skin, even the bright sun she was dancing in.

The dream was so real, so vivid she seemed like she was there. But that was all it was; a dream.

She was startled awake when the trees began to call to her. Something about that made her off guard. She opened her eyes and looked around, refusing to wake Akatsuki in case it was just something that didn't warrant her attention. Closing her eyes she nestled back into his arms. Something else was disturbing her but she couldn't pinpoint what it was.

She had just settled once again when a twig broke. She sat up suddenly, pulling Akatsuki's arm brutally. He groaned in pain and sat up as well.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Something's wrong." She replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Someone's here."

He stood after she did. She was looking around, sensing the wind for anything that would give her a clue as to who was stalking them. They turned a wide circle in their little area, trying to figure out what was going on.

There was movement to his right. He turned to confront the threat when something caught him off guard. As he started towards Boston, something whizzed past him. It turned out to be a man. No, not a man. He was Fae. He had bright red hair, hair that matched Boston's. His eyes were emerald chips as he stared at him, his body on alert for any attack. Akatsuki looked at Boston's face just over the man's shoulder. She was clearly in shock.

"Stay away from her, dark one." he said.

Akatsuki looked bored as he ran a hand through his already mussed hair. "Dark one, huh? What exactly have I done that's so dark?"

"You're a vampire consorting with the daughter of the Winter Queen."

Boston, who had been staring in utter shock, finally found her voice. "Puck? What are you doing here?"

"You should know that by now, princess." There was another voice as something gray jumped from the tree and landed on her shoulder. "After all, it is you we have been tracking for quite some time."

She raised a hand to the fur ball on her shoulder. "Grimalkin? You're here as well?"

"It would seem so."

"Boston, who are these people?" Akatsuki asked.

She looked at him. "This is…" She finally shoved the man out of her way so she could see. "Puck, would you move? He's not going to do anything to me."

"How do you know?" he asked as he refused to budge.

"He hasn't in the last month so I think I'm fine." Finally, he moved, but only two paces to the side. "Thank you. As I was saying, this is Puck. He was always in Ireland when I went to visit. He's the only friend I had there. Grimalkin is his cat; at least I thought he was his cat. Now since I know that he talks, he must have just been there to make sure Puck stayed out of trouble."

Akatsuki nodded at the answer, but one thing bothered him. "What did you mean when you said she was a princess and daughter of the Winter Queen?"

"Faeryland is divided into three sections: the Summer, the Winter and the Iron. The Iron Queen has been in power for the last ten years. She was human just as Boston is, but she was a Summer Princess. She was my best friend and yet she chose to follow her destiny. Her new husband was a Winter Prince, the last surviving one. He gained a human soul and now resides in the Iron Kingdom. After the loss of her sons, Queen Mab ventured into the human realm with a Winter consort for an amount of time. When she found herself pregnant, she disappeared to have her child. Before Elysium, which is when all three courts gather twice a year to trade a scepter of power, Queen Mab gave birth to her child and hid her in the human world away from the prying eyes of the Iron Kingdom and the Summer Kingdom." Puck explained.

"Tell me. What happened to the child?"

"She was given to two of Mab's trusted half-Fae advisors in the human realm. The two raised the child in the ways of a human, but took her to their homeland when they went for the half-Fae's version of Elysium. After each meeting, the child's memories were erased of the meetings because they did not want her knowing before her time had come."

"Why have you come after her?"

"Yeah, Puck." Boston said. "Why have you come?"

The Fae's eyes saddened. "We heard about the death of your mother six years ago. We tried to find you and by the time you did, your father had remarried and your stepmother's stench covered your own."

"How did you find me?"

"King Oberon found out about your birth shortly after I figured out who you were. I was on my way to tell him when he called me. Mab had told him because she had lost sight of you. She had been keeping a close eye on you all these years and when she lost you, it saddened her. in all my years, I had never heard of the Winter Queen being so sad. That was when my King told me to come find you. I searched New York for you. Then I heard word of a socialite being sent to a boarding school in Japan and I followed you. Imagine my surprise when I find you in the arms of a vampire. Do you know how dangerous they are?"

Anger blossomed in Boston's eyes as she glared at her friend. "Yes, I know how dangerous they are. Who do you think killed my mother?"

Puck looked shocked. "I'm sorry, Boston. I didn't know."

"As for Akatsuki, he's nothing but a friend to me. You have no right to say anything about him until you know how he is." She snorted unhappily. "There goes our camping trip." She started back to the dorm.

"Where are you going?"

"To bed. Your showing up has annoyed me."

Akatsuki looked from the retreating girl to the man watching her. "If you want her to go back with you, then you must follow her. Otherwise, she will ignore you until you get so mad you want to scream. Before you ask how I know, I've watched her do it with my cousin."

He was walking after her when Puck spoke up. "I won't let you have her."

"If you're talking about her blood, I don't want it."

"I'm not talking about her blood. I'm talking about her as a person." Puck looked up, fire in his green eyes. "You can't have her."

Akatsuki stopped and turned around. "And if she chooses me?"

"I won't allow her. She's Fae and she belongs in the Fae realm."

"It's her choice if she wants to live in that realm or not. I won't make that choice for her and neither will you." He turned and started back to the dorm.

Puck followed at a sulky pace. This was going to be bad.


	8. Chapter 8

Kaname stared at the Fae in front of him. He had heard of Puck, more commonly known as Robin Goodfellow, and his trickster ways. Most of what he heard was also found in books that could back up his tricks. The most prominent one was the trick he played on the people in Shakespeare's _A_ _Midsummer Night's Dream_. Now here he was standing in front of him.

The story he had been told made complete sense. Since Boston had come to live with them, she had been searching for her past. So far Kaname hadn't heard much other than what she had told him in class, which led him to believe she was hiding something. She couldn't have done it alone so it only sufficed to say one of the vampires was her accomplice. He'd figure that out later. Now he was going to have a nice discussion with Robin Goodfellow.

Seiran brought them some tea and they sat in the foyer. The cat that had come in with him was undoubtedly upstairs with Boston. She had come in and locked herself in her room. He hadn't even asked why because Akatsuki came sauntering in after her with Puck behind him. When he dismissed the others, Akatsuki had disappeared up the stairs as well.

"So tell me. What brings you to Cross Academy?" he asked in his very diplomatic voice. It wasn't wise to anger a Fae so he was going to play nice.

"I was sent here on orders from King Oberon himself." Puck replied. He sat with his back very rigid. The iron in the house dorm had to be upsetting him but he wasn't going to show it. The only way Kaname knew was his posture.

"Whatever for?"

"It seems Queen Mab of the Unseelie Court, the Winter Queen, had a child and sent her to the human realm to be raised by a half-Fae couple."

"Why would King Oberon send you after a Winter Fae? Especially a Winter Princess?" The look in Puck's eyes said he didn't want to tell him because there was something more with the birth of Boston. "What does a normal Winter Fae look like?"

"Dark hair and light eyes and very pale."

"Boston obviously doesn't have dark hair or light eyes. The paleness of her skin is correct but not the other looks." Puck looked nervous then. "What haven't you told me?"

"I'm really not supposed to tell."

"Is it something the King of the Summer Court knows that the others do not?" The Fae nodded. "Do all Fae have the same abilities?"

"No, not usually. Most Summer Fae have spring and summer qualities, such as affinity for plants and animals. Winter Fae have an affinity for the wintry type things, such as ice and snow. There are a couple of things that both have."

"Is the ability to control the wind one of them?"

"That usually falls to the Summer….Fae."

Kaname nodded as the Fae trailed off. "That's what I thought. Would you like to try from the beginning?"

Puck sighed, resigning himself to the fact that he messed up. "Queen Mab's consort was a Summer Fae she had taken captive but had not killed because he amused her. When she went to the human world, she took him with her. That was where she got pregnant. Boston was born in the Unseelie Court but sent to the human realm to be raised away from the Courts and their rulers."

"Does she know this?"

"I don't think so, unless she's been using her Fae magic."

"She has but not in front of me. Akatsuki's the one you should ask about that."

"I'm afraid I can't. She's already ripped into me for that."

"What do you plan to do now, Robin Goodfellow?"

"My orders are to take her back to Faeryland. But I want to judge her abilities for myself before I put her through all that."

"Do you have a certain time before she has to be back?"

"The winter solstice is coming up. it would be fitting for Mab's daughter to be present."

"How would that be possible since she is both Winter and Summer Fae?"

"She would be known as Mab's daughter because Mab is a queen and her father was not. She will be called a Winter Fae even though Summer Fae runs in her veins."

"That seems fitting." He heard a door close upstairs. "It seems we were being spied on." He chuckled lightly when Goodfellow looked up in shock. "She's gone now. You have unmistakably hurt her feelings."

($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)

Akatsuki looked over as his door opened and closed quickly. Hanabusa was down in the kitchen eating so that left one person to come in without knocking.

Boston threw herself in his bed and buried her entire body under the covers close to his body. She was shivering. He sighed and sank back, letting the little ball at his hip calm down before he spoke.

"I'm a half-breed." She said so quietly he could barely hear it. "My mother's a queen and my father was her concubine."

"That doesn't make any sense." He replied, tossing the covers back so he could look at her face. It was buried in his hip, her hair tickling his skin. "What do you mean you're a half breed?"

"My mother is the Queen of the Unseelie Court and my father was some Summer Fae she took a liking to and decided to make her consort. I'm the product of that union."

"What's so bad about that?"

"The Seelie and Unseelie Courts are perpetual enemies. I'm a half-breed, half-Winter Fae and half-Summer Fae. I have no place. Puck said I'll be claimed as Mab's daughter but other than that what will I do?"

"You will do what you've done here; you'll make it work for you." He felt the sudden warmth of her breath as she snorted against his skin. "It's what you have to do to survive."

Boston raised her head to look at him. "Why are you so good to me?"

His face took on a confused look. "Do you want me to be mean to you?"

She shook her head as she moved up the bed to sit beside him. "No, but no one's ever been this nice to me before. I've always been on the outskirts of society because of what I could do. I'm used to being alone, but when I came here, I wasn't because you were there."

"No one should be alone." He watched her smile at him, happiness oozing off her. Now, he really couldn't help himself; he leaned over and kissed her. He felt her still under his touch, which was really disheartening. "Sorry." He whispered against her lips as he moved back.

"Don't be. It's okay. You just caught me off guard is all." She finally tugged the covers up over them and sank down under them, her head on his pillow. She yawned. "I'm going to sleep."

There was nothing he could say to that and soon watched her drift off. Her riot of red curls brought out the white of the pillow and contrasted with the green of the walls. She was just beautiful but that was to be expected of a Fae.

What he couldn't figure out was why someone would say things when they knew she was in the building and liable to hear. Since Kaname had been in the one talking to Puck, it gave him the feeling that Kaname was planning something or had been planning this. Akatsuki didn't want to go against his master, but Boston wasn't certain of everything she could do. It wasn't fair to her.

Tired of thinking too much, he hunkered down under the covers beside her and let sleep take him. Before that happened, he felt Boston take one of his hands in hers and pull it up under her chin. He smiled and let go.


	9. Chapter 9

Puck clenched his teeth together in anger. It was around midnight and here he was watching the vampires go to class. Not just the vampires were in class, but Boston was with them. She was sitting with that vampire he had found her with and they were discussing something just under his hearing range.

He was a fool to think when he showed up she would throw herself into his arms and ask him to take her away. Of course she didn't know about Faeryland. It had long been an outstanding rule that when a Fae was raised in the human world ventured into the realm, their memory was to be erased. Boston had been to Faery at least three times in the last four years. Each time they had talked and laughed and caroused until all hours of the night. They had been friends. Now she barely remembered anything.

Unfortunately, he remembered it all like it was yesterday instead of a year and a half ago.

She had come with her "father" to the latest meeting. He hadn't seen her in six months and the fifteen year old had grown into a beautiful young woman. Her curly hair had grown longer and the curls were not so tight. They were nice waves when it was long and a serious riot when short, like they were now. Her eyes were still the bright green he remembered.

They had come for the annual meeting. It was the last time he'd seen her. She was extremely beautiful, as she had always been, but there was something different this time. Something kept her quiet. It was as if she was looking for something in everyone. He hadn't asked any questions. They had gone out and done everything they had done in the previous encounters. It was normal. Then he had dropped a major bombshell on her that she obviously wasn't ready for.

He told her he loved her.

She had just stared at him. No emotion had shown on her face. It was if she was trying to keep from letting it be true. He had never gotten an answer because she had to go back and because of the laws, she forgot everything that had happened and, tragically, everything that had happened. It had broken his heart but he knew he would see her again someday.

When her "father" had come for the first of the meetings, she hadn't been with him. Puck had asked where she was and he had replied she had school she couldn't miss. So he waited until the meetings were over before he asked Lord Oberon what was going on. The Summer King had no idea but he made it a habit of finding out these things.

That was when he found out who she was. After that he made it his priority to find her and take her back to Faeryland. He had a hard time finding her but he finally did.

And she had been in the arms of another man.

Akatsuki Kain was his rival now. He had the ability to make Boston happy when Puck couldn't. She had seemed so content to sleep with him and hadn't said anything about it. Not like she would because she hadn't seen him in a year and a half and there was nothing going on between them even when he desperately wanted them to be.

He watched them now with such hatred that he couldn't stand it. She was so gorgeous, oozing ethereal beauty that everyone could see. Akatsuki showed her all the attention she deserved and he enjoyed it. Every now and then he'd hear her laughter over the talking of the other vampires in the room.

Puck noticed that Kaname was looking between them. He had a knowing look, as if he knew what was going on. The challenge would be getting Boston away from them and back into Faeryland. She was content here but being content would get her killed.

It was near dawn when class was dismissed. Boston and Akatsuki took their time gathering their things. They went back to the dorm where the others decided to go to bed. It wasn't but a few minutes when one door opened and closed. Another opened and closed down the hall. Then a few minutes after that, the last door opened and closed silently. Puck watched as Akatsuki and Boston left the dorm and headed into the woods. He followed silently behind them.

The scene he stumbled upon truly shocked him.

Akatsuki was lying in the grass with his hands behind his head. Boston was standing above him saying something he couldn't quite make out because of the blood pounding in his ears. He watched as she dropped to her knees, one on either side of the vampire, and leaned forward. Their lips met in a light kiss that deepened when Akatsuki put his hand behind her head and drew her closer.

It became too much. Puck jumped from his hiding spot, knives at the ready. He jerked Boston off the vampire as he went in for the attack. She landed behind him somewhere in the undergrowth. The knife was deflected easily as Akatsuki got to his feet. He easily knocked Puck away but the Fae wasn't going to give up.

"Puck! Stop!" Boston called, grabbing his arm to stop him.

"Let go, Boston. I'm going to kill this bastard." He growled out between clenched teeth.

"You can't kill him. He's the son of an aristocrat." He flung her away as he went after Akatsuki again. The vampire clenched his teeth. "No, Akatsuki. Don't use your fire. You'll burn down the forest."

He made an aggravated noise. "What do you want me to do? Let him kill me?"

"No, just don't hurt him and don't use your fire."

Akatsuki frowned unhappily but did as she asked. Boston turned a full circle as the men continued to fight. She couldn't use the wind because that would garner more attention. The only choice she had was to use ice, which she had never used before in her life. If she really was the ice princess like Puck had said, she had to do it.

Closing her eyes, she felt the area around her. The earth and everything it had to offer was at her feet. She pulled along the coldness of the winter and thought about the feeling of ice and snow and how it looked when it was in season. That energy formed at her fingertips, chilling them until they felt as if they were ice capped. Her mind formed a clear picture of what she needed to do. She flung her hands out and ice shot out in front of her.

Puck was suddenly cold. He turned as soon as he felt the sudden chill. She had tapped into her winter powers somehow. She had tapped into them to save the vampire. Not only had she tapped into that ability, but she had used it against him. He caught sight of her green eyes and saw the anger in them. He had been the cause of that. He dropped his knives.

"I said stop, Puck." She said.

"How can you defend him?" he whispered.

"What?"

He lifted his head so she could see how angry he was. "How can you protect something that wants nothing more than to suck you dry because your blood is the sweetest thing on this earth? How can you kiss him knowing that what he feels is purely a lie?"

"What are you mumbling about over there, Faery man?" Akatsuki asked. He was suddenly annoyed. Not by the fact that he had just barely gotten out of a fight he could have won if she hadn't asked him not to use fire, but because this man was now accusing him of something he'd never do.

"You know nothing about her. There is no way you could protect her."

"You don't know that, Puck." Boston said.

"Yes, I do. There is no way he could love you like do; wholly and uninhibited." She stared at him with wide eyes. He growled at himself and looked away. "I told you a year and a half ago. It was right before you came back to the human realm. I never thought to follow you but then again I never thought you'd fall for something that would love nothing more than to kill us."

"Puck, I didn't…." She paused to search for the words. "I didn't know. I mean I don't remember. I mean…." She bit her lip in agitation.

Akatsuki touched her face. "Don't do that. You'll cut your lip."

"Keep your hands off her." Puck threatened.

"What will you do if I don't?"

"Yes, Puck, what would you do?" They all turned around at the family voice. Kaname stepped out from behind a tree. He was looking as if he had just thrown the outfit together, which he probably did, because the shirt wasn't buttoned all the way up. "Are you threatening my subjects?"

"Boston is not your subject." Puck said hotly.

"No, she isn't, but you are hers while you are in this realm. I suggest you listen to what she says."

"What will you do if I don't?"

Power erupted in the little area. Kaname had unleashed centuries of power and emotion in a little burst. Akatsuki pulled Boston to him and sheltered her from the onslaught should Kaname decide to make it even more personal than before. Puck had to cover his ears to keep the howling wind from busting his ear drums. Before Kaname could do anything else, a blade slid cleanly between his neck and chin.

"If you hurt my best friend or my sister, I will kill you where you stand." The young man said.

Akatsuki was in shock. "What the…."

"Puck?" Boston said as she looked at the maniacal smile that had graced his face. "Who is he?"

"That's your older brother, Boston."

She stared in shock at the man holding Kaname captive with a sword. "My….my brother?" She turned on her friend. "You never said I had a brother."

"You never cared before!"

"Puck, don't yell at her." the new guy said rather forcefully.

"Let's take this inside where we can talk like the gentlemen we are." Kaname said.

"Yes, let's. I'd hate to kill you in front of my sister."

Boston looked at Akatsuki as Kaname led the way back to the dorm. What else would pop up before she was done here?


	10. Chapter 10

Boston sat in the foyer and stared unseeingly at the man in front of her. He was tall, a little taller than her but shorter than Akatsuki. His hair was dark and his eyes were a swirly silver type. There was a long sword at his side that was smoothly made.

There was something about him that called to her. He had the same features she did; high cheekbones and very pale skin. His hair, which she had noticed at the beginning, was as thick as hers and very tousled as if he had just woken up from a deep slumber that had kept him for a few hours. The greatest thing about him, at least in Boston's mind, was that his ears were pointed. She felt the tips of hers and, to her disappointment, hers were rounded.

He looked at her and smiled softly, something that would incredibly sexy on Akatsuki but looked somewhat endearing on him. "Your ears will come the moment you shed your glamour."

She tilted her head to the left, trying to pull from the air what the hell he was talking about. She got nothing. "What's that?"

"It's what makes our powers our very own. Every Fae has glamour. It just depends on how much you have." Puck said. "Yours is a mixture of Winter and Summer glamour, meaning it's almost unheard of in normal Fae and never has happened in the Courts. You're special, Boston."

She let her head drop just a little. "Tell me something I don't know."

Akatsuki sighed and tousled her hair. "It's all right. Don't worry about it."

"I'd appreciate it if you kept your hands off her."

The blond turned to look at the dark haired man. "We don't even know your name so there is no way I'm going to listen to you."

The new guy looked at Boston and sighed. "My name's Ash. I was the youngest prince in the Winter Court. My mother is Queen Mab."

"You said was, as if not anymore?" Kaname asked. Obviously even the lord of the vampires didn't know what was going on in the land of Faery, which Boston even more nervous.

"No, not anymore. I am now the Royal Consort to the Iron Queen of the Iron Fae."

"So how did you find out about Boston?" Takuma asked. He descended the stairs which meant he had been standing on the landing listening the whole. That alone made the girl sitting beside Akatsuki shiver, something he noticed instantly.

Ash sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back into the cushions. "My mother reached out to me. She said that I needed to come here and find someone for her. Because she has lied to me before, I made her tell me what was going on before I did anything. What she told me made me leave my home and my wife instantly." His gaze slid from the red head in front of him to the man directly behind her. "Why are you here, Robin Goodfellow?"

Puck sighed and ran a nervous hand through his hair. "Your father-in-law sent me."

The other nodded silently. "It seems both the Winter and Summer courts would want her." He looked back at Kaname. "We have to take her."

The vampire lord smiled weirdly. "I'm afraid that's impossible. She is a student here and I don't want to mess up her daily activities."

That made Boston mad. She huffed up, fire catching her green eyes. "If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times; I am not under your rule." A little breeze picked up in the house, catching her hair and forcing it about her head.

Ash and Puck shared an amused look as Akatsuki sighed. Grabbing her chin lightly, he forced her to look at him. "That's enough." Her features softened as she looked at him. He nodded. "Good. Come on." He stood and took her hand.

"Where are you going?" Kaname asked.

"Upstairs. She doesn't need this right now." Without a word, he led her up the stairs and closed the door to his room.

"Are they intimate?" Ash asked.

It was silent.

"Yes, they are." Takuma said. "I'm not sure if they've done anything, but there's definitely something going on."

Ash nodded. "What do you think I should do? I was supposed to take her back with me at all costs so she could meet our mother. Now that I see she has a lover in her life, I'm almost wary to take her."

"Why? Because she's your sister?" Kaname asked.

"Because she's in love with someone other than her own race."

Puck sank down in the chair. "Just like you were."

He nodded. "Just like I was. You saw how that ended, Puck. Meghan and I were separated for a long while and it took a toll on me to get back to her. I don't want anyone else to go through that. It's painful and it sucks, as you would put it, and no one deserves to go through that. Including you, Puck."

The Summer Fae looked at the Winter Fae with pain and understanding. Something had obviously happened between the two of them and it left a lasting impression.

"So what's your plan now, Ash?" Hanabusa asked. He had also been listening to what had been going on, especially on the case of Akatsuki and Boston.

"I don't know. I can't take her back. Not like this. Emotions will kill her in the Winter Court. Either she falls out of love with Akatsuki on her own or she falls in love with a Fae. Those are the only choices."

"Nothing else?"

"Nothing else."

"I guess that leaves one thing." Puck mumbled. He stood and made his way to the stairs.

"Puck, leave my sister alone."

The Summer Fae brushed off the command and went upstairs anyway. He followed the feeling of glamour to a room where it was saturated. Obviously Boston spent a lot of time in this room. The door was slightly cracked so he peaked in just to make sure everything was all right.

He looked around the corner and saw something else that made his blood boil. They were sitting on the edge of his bed talking quietly, obviously because there were others with incredible hearing just downstairs. It was something Puck was used to because of where he lived but this was different.

As he was watching, Akatsuki ran a hand through his hair. "Do you want to go?"

Boston looked downright troubled. "I don't know. I can sense he's telling the truth; that he is my brother but I don't know. I mean I want to get to know my real family but it also means I have to leave the place that I have called home and people I call my friends. I don't know if I can do that."

"It might be something you have to do. Can you live with the fact that your brother is here and offering to take you to the place you were born?"

"Akatsuki, I've only known about my parents in this world. I don't know if I can handle another set of parents. It's just not me. I don't even like my stepmother. The crazy women sent me here after she figured out I was doing crazy stuff with the wind. Well, that's what she liked to call it." She ran a hand through her hair and groaned. "I don't know."

"Do you think there's a way I could go with you?"

"Doubtful. If you went that meant Kaname would know where the passages are. I don't want that to happen. I don't know what he would do but that would suck if he did something to them."

Puck heard Akatsuki making tsking sound. "He shouldn't do anything."

"When he told me he wanted me to figure out what I was, it clued me in that he wanted to do something to the Fae. I don't know what, but my gut I telling m not to tell him anything about Faeryland."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I'm not sure there is anything you can do."

"I can help you."

"How? You can't tell Kaname what to do. He won't listen to anyone other than…." A sudden thought literally lit her face.

"What?"

"There's one person Kaname will listen to." She jumped off the bed and headed for the door, knocking Puck over in the process. "Sorry, Puck, but you shouldn't eavesdrop like that."

"Where is she going?" Puck asked when Akatsuki came out the door a few seconds later.

"She's going to Yuki, which might get her in trouble." The blond replied.

"How will that get her in trouble?"

"Yuki is Kaname's lover."

Puck blanched. By the time he got downstairs, Kaname had a hold of Boston. She was glaring daggers at him.

"I said you're not leaving the dorm." He said.

"And I said you're not my boss so let go." Boston retorted.

Kaname jerked her hard, bringing Ash to his feet with his sword ready to slash him to bits. "I'm the law in this dorm."

Boston was angry; so angry that a gust of air blew through the room. It wasn't just air; it was chilled air. She grabbed his wrist and held on as ice formed on his sleeve. Kaname stared down in shock at the glistening crystals then back up at the woman who had formed them.

"I said let go." She jerked her wrist away from him, sending ice all over the place. While everyone was staring in shock, she took off out the door.

"The blending of Winter and Summer glamour." Ash said.

"Reminds you of good times, doesn't it?" Puck asked as he leaned over the railing of the landing.

"Yes, it does."

"Akatsuki," Kaname said, "Go after her."

The fire man didn't waste any time as he jumped the railing and went out the door. Kaname didn't say to bring her back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note**: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Things have been a little hectic and I haven't had too much time. I know I added some new stories but I've had writer's block on others.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Boston slid to a stop outside the Sun Dorm. Yuki Cross, Kuran or whatever her name was now was in her room. The light was the indicator.

Yuki was the only person she could talk to that would tell Kaname whatever and get away with it. She was his sister/lover so it would be better to talk to her. The only problem was getting her attention.

"You could fly." She wasn't surprised Akatsuki had followed her. He probably knew every thought that had passed through her head.

She turned to look at him. "How am I supposed to do that exactly?"

"Use your energy. It might wear you out but it's worth a shot."

He was right. It was worth a shot.

Boston gathered the energy of the earth to her. It flowed through her as a song would a piano. She focused on the image of her rising to the window in her mind. The hem of her shirt rose as the wind whipped around her. When she opened her eyes, she was three stories off the ground. Before she could chicken out, she tapped on Yuki's window. The other girl opened the window and blanched.

"Get in here! That's extremely dangerous!" she wailed.

Boston moved back as she reached for her. Come outside. I need to talk to you."

"Will you be on the ground?" Boston nodded. "Give me a minute."

When she closed the window, the other girl slowly moved down the building. Akatsuki caught her once her feet landed on the ground but she stumbled. Boston pulled her nose from his armpit and looked up at him. He didn't look mad but then again why would he? It was his idea.

Akatsuki still didn't let go when she steadied herself. They stood toe to toe staring at each other. He could see the fatigue that suddenly came over her but she wasn't going to move as long as he held her. It was then it hit him.

He had fallen in love with this girl in a month's time and he didn't want her to go.

He sank down against a tree. As he went down, she went with him, landing between his upraised knees. Neither said a word as they continued to stare at each other.

Boston's mind raced as she looked Akatsuki in the eye. She had no idea what was going on. There was something about this young man that was drawing her to him. When she was with him, everything else fell away as if it didn't matter.

She tore her gaze away from his only to have it land on a patch of skin just above his pants line. She couldn't tell what it was so she hiked his shirt up a little higher. Akatsuki hissed at the chill when she drew her hand away.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Boston jumped away from him, much to his displeasure. "No, not at all."

Yuki looked between the two before saying, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Your controlling jerk of a brother."

The Pureblood princess sighed. "What did he do now?"

"It's not what he's done; it's what I'm afraid he's going to do."

"Tell me."

So Boston launched into the tale.

(%)(%)%(%)(%)%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%)

Ash ground his teeth together at the woman who stood in the foyer of the Moon Dorm. She just _had_ to come, of course. It was _her_ daughter. Always conniving. She probably bewitched his sword or something.

Puck was just as surprised. Standing before him was his own king. The Lord of the Summer Fae looked as if he was angry. About what, Puck had no idea. It was scary that the two rulers had come _together_ to find one girl.

Kaname looked normal but he was smug. This saved him the time and effort it would have taken to find he passages the Faeryland. These two had come to take him because of Boston. The girl had done something great.

"I have a right to see her," the woman said.

"I said she's not here," Hanabusa ground out for the third time.

"I can sense her glamour."

The blond put a hand to his head. "Of course you do. She lives here!"

"With vampires?" the man asked.

Kaname lifted an elegant eyebrow. "So you know what we are?"

"It's hard to miss. Now where is she?"

"It's as Aido said. She's not here at the moment."

"Then we'll wait."

They didn't have to wait long. Boston and Akatsuki returned a few moments later. This time with Yuki. Kaname frowned at the older girl, knowing exactly what she had done. Yuki stepped in front of him, drawing his attention.

"Whatever you're planning, don't." she said matter of factly.

He tilted his head. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Leave Boston alone. And the Fae as well."

Kaname looked at Boston. ""Nice play, using Yuki as your pawn."

"She's not my pawn but I don't want you to do anything. I don't know what I am and if you do something to them, I may never know." she replied.

The vampire lord watched as his underling put his arm around her. Akatsuki was obviously falling hard. He looked down at Yuki as she clutched at his arm. There was no way he could get away with this if Yuki was on Boston's side.

"I won't bother them." he said. Yuki tugged on his arm appreciatively. Boston smiled slightly. He turned to the others gathered in the room. "Oberon of the Summer Fae, this is Boston Saunders, Queen Mab's daughter. Mab, this is your daughter."

Boston looked over at the rulers across from her, mainly at Mab. The woman was dark headed with pale skin. Her eyes were nearly as black as her hair. She stared at Boston as the girl looked her over.

"Why is the daughter of Mab cavorting with a vampire?" Oberon asked. He was watching the interaction between Boston and Akatsuki closely. Akatsuki lifted his head and looked at him, a challenge in his eye.

"You have grown, my daughter." Mab said as she walked forward. Boston backtracked, her bottom colliding with Akatsuki's groin causing the vampire to wince minutely. Mab stopped. "Of course. I'm too forward. You barely know me."

"On the contrary, I don't know you at all." Boston replied. She wanted to back up further but Akatsuki refused to move, one arm slung around her neck.

Mab nodded. "I understand. I am Mab, Queen of the Unseelie Court and also your birth mother."

"Be careful," Akatsuki whispered close to her ear. "Ash says she's deceitful."

"Get me out of here, please," she begged.

His hair rubbed against her cheek as he shook his head. "I wish I could, but I can't. You have to do this." He gasped when she grabbed his hand.

"Akatsuki." Kaname called. Both looked at him. "Return to your room. Boston will do this alone." He met Boston's somewhat terrified gaze as all the vampires made their way upstairs.

When they were all gone, Boston looked around the room. She was left with Oberon, Mab, Puck and Ash. Grimalkin was purring happily in the corner. This was awkward. Boston had been happy in the knowledge that she knew the people who raised her as her parents. Now, her world was turned upside down. These people were here to take her away.

She glanced up at the stairs, knowing Akatsuki was angry about being sent away. She felt alone, more alone than she had ever been. She refused to look at anyone for fear they would see the sudden loneliness in her eyes. Ash said it would be bad for her emotions to show, that emotions would be the death of her.

"Boston?" She looked up at Puck. "It's okay." When he smiled at her, she had feeling it would be.

For a time.


	12. Chapter 12

Akatsuki rolled over and looked at the canopy over his bed. It had been over twenty-four hours since Kaname had told Boston to remain with the other Fae. She hadn't been happy and he knew it. She had wanted him to stay but he had to follow kaname's rules or risk getting in trouble.

Hanabusa had come in the room and flopped down as soon as the sun came up. Akatsuki didn't have that luxury of passing out as his cousin and roommate. He tended to stay up brooding over something he couldn't do. Boston was out of his reach at the moment because of Kaname's order.

He ignored the door when it opened with a hand over his eyes. He finally looked up when the covers lifted and the bed dipped. Boston wriggled closer to him, nestling her head in the curve of his shoulder. Not able to do anything to push her away, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her tightly to him. He felt her breath against his skin as she settled into sleep.

The getting to know of her family was a tiring process to her. She wasn't used to it at all. Even when she got to know the night class it took a toll on her emotions and body. She hadn't been used to staying up all night and going from the Day Class to the Night Class hadn't been easy. Gradually she adapted and excelled in the Night Class. Now all this had come and she wasn't doing well with it.

Sighing, he knew there was nothing he could do. He rested his cheek against her head and went to sleep.

($)($)($0($0940($)($)($)($)$)$)$)$)$()$($)($)($)($(

"What's the meaning of this?"

Both Akatsuki and Boston came awake at the shrill voice that yelled over them. Both were groggy as they looked up. Mab stood above them, glaring down at them as she took in the scene before her. Her daughter was in bed with a man, someone she knew nothing about. And to make it worse, he was a vampire. They were known for sucking the life essence from Fae, inevitably killing them.

She looked to the door."Oberon!"

The Summer King came into the room and stopped. By this point Boston had sighed and rolled on to her side, content to ignore them. Akatsuki looked down at her as she pressed her head into his side, her breath cascading over his tattoo. Her nonchalance was going to get him killed. Shortly Kaname walked in the door.

"Look at this!" Mab exclaimed. "Look at what living here has done to her. She is sleeping with the enemy."

"I like Akatsuki so he's technically not my enemy." Boston said softly from her spot in the bed.

"You should not be sleeping with men anyway. It is unladylike."

Boston sighed and rolled over, giving up on sleep as long as they were in the room. "Then I'd become like you, four kids and you didn't raise a one."

Mab's face turned red under its paleness. Obviously she was upset about being told that she didn't raise her children. That was partway true since she hadn't raised Boston at all. She didn't say a word as Boston threw the covers off her being and stood up, stretching to get the kinks out of her joints.

"Relax. We haven't done anything so there's no chance for you to have a grandchild. Now, I'm going to shower. If you need anything, talk to Kaname because I'm washing my hands of this. Have fun figuring me out after this." She walked through the door to the left to the shower adjoining Akatsuki's room, doing it deliberately to prove a point.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait. I've had school and work and haven't had time to write. With finals coming up, I've been writing to calm my nerves. Hope you like the Chapter 13.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Akatsuki watched Boston sleep. With everything going on, she was tired and stressed out. When they were researching, she had stayed up nearly all night for a couple of weeks. Now it was taking its toll.

He wanted to help so badly but she wouldn't accept too much. His mind was clouded with all the new information. Her mother was a queen and her father a concubine. With the queen here, it was tugging hard on Boston's attention. She wanted to know whatever she could about why she was hidden.

Changing into his night clothes was the only thing he could do to give him time before he went to bed. He needed to remain calm when he crawled in bed. She was sensitive to his moods so him crawling in bed while angry wouldn't accomplish much.

When he did crawl in bed, his mind was somewhat calm. Instantly, Boston rolled to him, snuggling into his right side with her head on his shoulder. It was a comfort he had come to know. In the month she had been there, he had really fallen for her, but he was wondering what she felt about him. Obviously she liked him because she kissed and slept with him. He wasn't going to ask because she was going through something.

"Are you mad at me?" he heard her ask in the darkened room.

Akatsuki looked down. She hadn't moved an inch. "No. Should I be?"

"You're angry about something."

He sighed and turned on his side so he could look at her. Her big green eyes opened partially and were sleep ridden. The fire of her hair was a stark contrast to the white of the pillow. After staring at each other, she closed them again. He took her hand.

"I hate when people upset others. You're obviously upset by your mother being here. Your brother being here is completely different. He's not trying to change you of bring you back by force. He wants to know you but not at your unhappiness."

She opened her eyes briefly then nestled down further in the bed. "I'm not worried. Just stressed."

"It'd be better if you got more sleep."

"I'm trying."

He laughed then knocked his forehead against hers before resting it there. "Sorry."

After a few minutes of silence, they were asleep.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Boston woke up and the first thing she saw was Akatsuki's sleeping face. He didn't usually sleep when she was the first one awake. He usually woke up with or before her. By not doing so it gave her time to watch him.

His hair fell across his face, which made him look like a sleeping child. He was calm and very vulnerable because he left his whole body unprotected. It wasn't something he usually did. This just showed he trusted her implicitly.

She looked over when the door opened. Thinking it was Kaname or Aido, she didn't think much about it. It wasn't until a zing went up her spine that she turned to put her body between whoever it was and Akatsuki's. She had her hands planted firmly on the mattress beside his body and was leaning over him.

"Have no fear, child. I'm only here to talk to you," Mab said. Boston didn't move. "I will not hurt the boy."

"Boston?" She didn't turn to look at him but her mind focused on him. Akatsuki tried to sit but couldn't so he rested his head on her back. "You're angry."

"We have an intruder," she replied.

Akatsuki looked up and around her arm that was holding her over him. Mab was watching them closely. In his position under Boston, he had a hard time getting up and defending her if need be. He could shove her off but it would possibly hurt her, something he didn't want to do so he stayed where he was.

"Care to explain what's going on?" he asked as he placed his hands on Boston's hips and tugged her back a bit.

"All I did was come in here to talk with my daughter. She thinks I'm going to harm you," Mab replied. She did the right thing by staying where she was. Boston was coiled ad ready to spring.

"Do you blame her? You came in here without knocking when we're sleeping. It could look very bad for you."

"All I want to do is get to know my daughter."

Akatsuki wiggled to get free. Boston sat up on her knees as he sat up. The covers fell to his lap showing a good deal of bare skin. Not being able to help herself, Boston leaned over and kissed his bare shoulder. He tangled his fingers in her curls and looked up at Mab.

"Give us a few moments and we will talk to you," he said. She nodded and left the room. Akatsuki turned his attention to the woman at his right. "Do you feel better?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Then what do you want?"

He watched as she crawled into his lap, knees on either side of his legs. Her fingers tangled into his hair as she lowered her mouth to his. The kiss was searing as he pushed back as hard as she was. This was the first time she had initiated anything and he was going to take it.

Then reality set in and he gently pulled away from her. She whined slightly and he smiled.

"Your mother and brother are downstairs. We shouldn't do this," he whispered.

"I really don't care anymore," she replied.

Akatsuki allowed one more excruciating kiss that made it hard for him to say stop. Finally, he did. He pushed her away gently and climbed from the bed. He watched the sudden rejection flash across her face momentarily before she also left her safe haven.

When they were dressed, he led the way to the foyer. Boston clung to his arm tightly. This wasn't normal. Usually she held her head high and walked with something akin to arrogance. Now it was as if she was a scared child. He felt her tighten her hand on his forearm. He wanted to pull her to him then lock her away but he couldn't. He had to make sure she understood what was going on with her family.

He walked into the receiving room and right over to the free couch. Chairs had been brought and Akatsuki took one as he made sure she was situated beside Kaname. It was obvious she was uncomfortable but she had to sit there because Kaname had given him a look and he had to listen to him.

"Now, that we're all here let's get started, he said.

Mab nodded. "Seventeen years ago, two children were born. Both were to the Summer Fae but one was to the Winter. How is that possible? One was born out of a union between a Winter Fae and a Summer Fae. The union of two enemies was somewhat unheard of, especially since the Winter Fae was the queen. The child had to be hidden and hidden well. So I, the Winter queen, had my child in the Human World and asked two of my people who were half-Fae to raise her. I knew she couldn't be raised in my kingdom with Summer Fae blood running through her veins. It was the best opportunity for all of us."

"All of us, or just you?" Boston asked suddenly. Akatsuki noticed her temper had flared. "If I was sent here to be protected, then why all of a sudden come after me?"

"You have to understand. I had to give you a better home. I had three sons from three different consorts. My heir to my throne Sage- your oldest brother- was killed during an infiltration of my palace set up by my middle son Rowan. Ash is the only son I have left and he has decided to take his place at the side of the Iron Queen, Oberon's daughter. You're the only one I have left."

Boston's lip curled. "You came after me because you wanted me to be the heir to your throne? What if I don't want to?"

"It's in your blood," Oberon said.

"It's in half my blood. I'm part Summer Fae remember?" Akatsuki snorted in laughter, earning him a look for Kaname who had been silent for the most part.

"Your father was a Summer consort. He has no royal blood in him."

"What makes you think that the Winter Fae will want a half-breed as their Queen?"

"Would you stop?" Mab asked exasperated. "You are my daughter."

"Your half-breed daughter. Don't forget that it was you who decided to have an affair with someone not of your court. Don't push something on me. I don't want to be your heir. I want to live here with my friends. I want to finish school. And most of all I want a life far away from the Fae."

"You don't mean that," Puck said.

"Actually I do. I don't want to live a life where everyone is going to be bowing before me or saying 'Yes, m'lady.' I don't want that. I want a normal life. This is my home and no one's going to take me away from it." Angry enough to burn the place down, she stood and skirted around Kaname's hand. She knew he could haul her back but he wasn't going to with Fae royalty in the room.

When she turned around, Akatsuki was behind her. She was slightly surprised that Kaname hadn't kept him from leaving. It just showed that he agreed with her.

She stalked out to their spot in the woods and stomped into the water. The cold spray cooled her temper only so much. She heard him come in behind her. His hands landed on her shoulders and he turned her around. She welcomed his scalding kiss. It took the heat from her anger and turned it into a different kind of energy. Her hands snaked up his shirt, her fingers caressing his muscles and digging into his skin. His mouth trailed from hers down her neck.

Boston gasped as his fangs pierced her skin and he began drinking her blood. She felt her essence slowly being drained but it was a relishing feeling. It meant she didn't have to use it anymore but she also knew it would kill her if she wasn't careful.

"That's enough," she whispered. With her command, he stopped. She leaned against him fully as fatigue overtook her. "Can we just stay here until everything disappears?"

Akatsuki laughed. "I guess but after a while we will have to go back." She shrugged. Gently he eased her down into the grass and lay beside her. As the wind blew over both of them, he could sense she was calming down, which was something she needed. So he intertwined his fingers with hers and watched the trees as the wind blew through them.


	14. Chapter 14

Boston awoke in the infirmary. She was in something other than her uniform. When she sat up, her head hurt. Touching her head, she found there was gauze there. What was going on?

She looked around the room. Akatsuki and Headmaster Cross were standing with their backs to her as they talked to Kaname and Aido. They were talking silently, almost not at all. When she tried to move, pain lanced up her spine and light burst across her eyes.

"Boston?" She looked up at Akatsuki as he stood above her. Apparently she had made a noise that had alerted them to the fact that she was awake. He sat down and touched her forehead. "Are you alright?"

"What happened?" she asked. Her voice was raspy, like it hadn't been used in a few days.

"Someone displayed a little bit of power and a tree fell. I barely had time to get up and move you. You were clipped in the head as it came crashing down. You've been out for three days."

Boston shifted to where she was laying down and turned away from him. She was afraid to tell him it was her power, her rage that caused the tree to fall. He would be a little mad that she hadn't told him it could be like that. Actually, she didn't even know it would have happened but she had been angry when they had gone to sleep out in the woods. She had unconsciously unleashed the wind while she slept.

When Akatsuki put his hand to her shoulder, she rolled closer to the wall. He couldn't know. He couldn't know she almost killed them because she had been angry. He had tried to protect her and yet she had almost gotten them killed.

Then a thought occurred to her. When Akatsuki drank her blood, she had absorbed some of his energy. It was that energy that had unleashed the whirlwind. But how had she absorbed his energy? How has she used it against them? Things were getting out of hand. She needed to get away.

She felt him move away when she didn't acknowledge him, felt his pain at the sudden rejection. She wasn't rejecting him but how could she tell him that she was feeding off his energy to use to attack them? It was obviously in her nature.

The door closed a few minutes later. She was alone. Carefully, she got up and went to the window. She watched as they walked away from the building, heading back to the Moon Dorms. She couldn't go back. That was something she absolutely couldn't do. She couldn't go back with the knowledge that she could harm everyone with just the small ounce of Akatsuki's power.

She turned around and grabbed her clothes from the basket by her bed. After dressing, she took off the gauze and left the infirmary. Because she knew the back way into the dorms via the woods, she took to the trees. Akatsuki's room was on the second floor. She scaled the trees until she was to the top and right at his window. It shattered when she touched it, surprising her. When she was done thinking about it, she slipped through broken glass, being careful not to touch the metal bars.

Her room was down the hall just a little ways. No one was around when she walked down the hall. They were all in class since it was night. It would be easy for her to sneak in and pick up all her stuff before leaving.

She walked into her room to find it a little musty. She hadn't been in it in a while. Instead of thinking about it, she walked in and grabbed the bag off the wall. Ransacking her own room, she was packed and ready within moments. As she was packing, she found her black pants and loose white tank. Even though it was cool out, she was going to wear them.

Once she was changed, she set her uniform on her bed neatly. As she looked down at them, she realized she hadn't needed them to begin with. She had known what she was in her heart. It was just a matter of her brain telling her heart that she was of magick kind and being of magick kind meant she was well equipped to fight vampires as she had been trained. But in her heart, she knew she would never hunt another vampire down.

She slid on her jacket and picked up her bag. This was the last time she was ever going to be in a dormitory again for tomorrow would be her eighteenth birthday. By American terms, she was an adult and could leave if she wished and she desperately wished to leave. She turned on her heel and left the dorm.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

"She did what?" Aido asked.

"She left," Seiran said. "I saw her walking out while we were in class."

"That can be." Akatsuki ran up the staircase and to his room. When he noticed she wasn't there, he went to her bedroom. It was cleaned out. She had taken everything except her uniform. He cursed. "Stupid woman!" He stalked back down the stairs and grabbed Puck by the collar. "Where did she go?"

"I don't know. She was always great at making sure no one found her," Puck said. He made sure he didn't move at all.

"It doesn't matter anyway," Mab said. Everyone turned to her. "Tomorrow is Boston's birthday. She will be eighteen. In American and Fae tradition, once a child reaches eighteen, they are an adult. Boston is American and Fae so it goes both ways for her. She is legally able to do as she wishes."

"Where can I find her?" Akatsuki asked.

"She typically goes to the sea." Everyone turned around as a brunette walked in the door. He had a kind smile and big green eyes, making it seem as if he were related to Boston. "My queen," he said when he stopped.

"You've done well, Richard. My daughter has been safe until now," Mab replied.

"She has been happy. Why have you come for her now? You promised not to contact her until she was eighteen. That's not until tomorrow."

"She was living with vampires and you allowed it."

"I did no such thing. My stupid wife was the one who sent her here while I was away on business. It wasn't until recently I found that out by returning home."

"Papa!" Richard turned at the familiar voice. Boston landed on his back with her arms around his neck. She laughed. "Why are you here, Papa?"

Richard unwound her arms and pulled her in front of him. He laughed at the clothing she was wearing. He honestly wasn't surprised. Being full Fae, she was slim yet tall. Her fire riot of curls made her look ethereal and her big green eyes were full of something he couldn't fathom.

"I'm here to collect you. Let's go home, Boston," he replied. A big smile came across her face. "Are you ready?"

"Yep."

"Wait a minute," Mab said angrily. She stalked forward and grabbed Boston by the arm. "You will not take my daughter. I have lived seventeen years without her and I will not do it again."

Boston scowled at the hand on her arm. She grabbed her birthmother's arm and twisted viciously. Fire erupted from her fingers, scorching the queen's tender, winter skin. She jerked back with a scream.

"What have you done?" she asked.

"I'm the one who did this," Boston said as she pulled the gauze from her head. There was an ugly wound in the shape of a V on her forehead. "I'm the one who caused the tree to fall. I unconsciously absorbed Akatsuki's power and used it in my sleep. But you will not harm anyone in this school, student or not."

"You can absorb energy?" Kaname asked.

"She's been able to do it since she was a little girl. That's the reason we kept erasing her memories of meetings in Ireland. She absorbed energy from the Fae. I had to make sure she didn't do it again. So I erased her memories of that time," Richard said. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. Let's go."

"Wait!" Akatsuki said as they turned away. Boston turned back. "So you're going to leave just like that? Without even saying goodbye?"

"It's better for everyone, especially you," she replied. "It's better that I leave and go off on my own. I won't be in anyone's way and I won't hurt anyone. I won't steal your energy anymore."

He caught her arm as she turned away. "Do you really think that matters to me? That I give a damn about the energy you steal or that you're a fairy?" She made a face at the word fairy. "I don't. None of that has meant anything. All I wanted was to be with you. Live alongside you."

Boston smiled and unwound herself from him. She took a step back and faced him. "I'm sorry, Akatsuki, but I must leave. I don't belong here. We all know that. But I don't belong in the Fae realm either. I was raised here and here is where I will stay."

"What will you do?" Kaname asked.

She stopped moving to look at him. "I guess I'll wander around for a bit. There's nothing much left for me to do. I'll goof off and be human for a while. Then when I feel like it, I'll go live on some uncharted island for the rest of my existence."

"What about children?" Mab asked. "Don't want to allow your descendants to know who you are? Who I am?"

That made Boston made. The windows in the room shattered. "I will not let my children know who you are at all. You gave me up out of fear that the Summer Court would find out about me. That's cowardly. If I ever have children, they will never know of the Fae realm or that their grandmother is a queen. Let's not forget that I will never be your heir."

"Well played," Yuki said. She smiled when the girl looked at her. "Take care of yourself. Keep in touch with us if you can."

Boston smiled and turned away. There was no goodbye to any of them. She wasn't going to say it because she didn't know if she'd seen them again. So instead she took the arm of her father and walked out the door.

"Well, Akatsuki, what are you going to do now?" Ruka asked when everyone had dispersed.

Akatsuki turned from the door and headed up the stairs. "I'll find her again sometime. She can't run very far unless she wills it. She didn't will it."


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's** **Note:** This is the last chapter. It's more like an epilogue than anything but I finally finished it!

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

**356 Years Later**

Akatsuki stepped out of the car and looked at the mansion in front of him. It had been a long time since he had been here. The last time had been when Lord Kaname had come on business. He had accompanied him and gotten a good look at the island.

This is where she had settled down. This was now here home. He had seen the love she had put into it the last time he was here. Now he was to return for good this time.

The front door opened when he got to the front porch. A brilliant blond headed teenager looked up at him with big red eyes.

"Papa!" she called and flung herself into his arms.

Laughing, Akatsuki wrapped his arms around her and headed into the kitchen. Two teenage boys, twins, stared at him with green eyes. Their curly red hair was an unruly sight to him even now. They too called out to him and ran over each other to get hugs from him.

"You're home, Papa," one said.

"About time," the other said.

"Kaji. Koori. Asato. Let your father in the house before you attack him."

Akatsuki looked to the woman who had borne his children. She had left him 356 years before but he had looked for her when he was sure she had had her time to herself. She had welcomed him to her island when he finally found it. He had stayed with her for a month before having to go home and deal with his family.

After they were together over three hundred years, which wasn't unusual for people who lived extended lives, they finally had their first child. In this case it was a set of twins, Kaji and Koori. Akatsuki came up with names which translated loosely to fire and ice. Kaji was into everything, making it hard for them to keep up with him, hence the fire of his name. Koori was very calm and studious, earning him the name of ice. Five years later, they were blessed with another child, this time a daughter. Asato, though normally a last name, meant safe home. Since she was born on the island, she was considered a safe home.

Now their children were nineteen and fourteen. They had grown up with the love of both parents. Asato was a daddy's little girl who knew that he would spend many days, weeks, and even months away from his children so they could have whatever they wanted. He didn't have to work but he wanted to be the bread winner in the family even though their mother was rich herself.

He looked at her. He had been away a month. The last time he had been on assignment with Kaname because he had been living on his family's estate. Finally after finishing up everything with Hanabusa, he was allowed to return. He noticed that in his absence her hair had grown. It was still curly but now it was long, reaching almost to her waist.

She smiled at him with those big green eyes she had given to their sons. "Welcome back, Akatsuki."

"It's good to be back, Boston. And this time, I'm here for good," he replied. She walked into his arms as her smile got bigger.

"You're going to live with us from now on, Papa?" Koori asked.

"Yes, I am." All his children hugged him then. "Let's go see what good food your mother has cooked."

As a family, they all headed into the kitchen for a celebratory dinner. The father and husband was home. That was all that mattered to the little family on the island in the Caribbean.

END


End file.
